


Lavender and Honey

by ivoryline



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, listen this is just very soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryline/pseuds/ivoryline
Summary: Crowley finally convinces Aziraphale to try sleeping, then very little sleeping happens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Lavender and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the latest round of NTA in the GO Events discord server. thank you @MovesLikeBucky for hosting this round!!

Crowley had finally talked Aziraphale into giving sleep a go. Aziraphale had acquiesced over dinner and Crowley’s golden eyes had lit up. Aziraphale expected Crowley to tease him, but the serpent just smiled at him over the rim of his wine glass. When they finished their meal, Crowley ushered him into their sitting room with promises that he would take care of anything. 

Aziraphale wasn’t sure what, exactly, needed to be taken care of but he settled into his armchair with an air of amused fondness. He picked up one of the books he’d abandoned on his side table as Crowley all but vanished into thin air. 

Aziraphale had rather lost track of time once he turned his attention to his book, so he startled a bit when Crowley reappeared at his side clad in his black silk pajamas. A glance at the clock on the mantle told him it was around the time that Crowley usually retired to their bedroom so he slipped his bookmark back in between the pages before replacing it on the side table. Crowley stopped him before he could stand, though, and pressed a warm mug of tea into his hands then crawled into the angel’s lap. 

He wrapped an arm around his demon and took a sip of the offered tea. It was lavender with just a touch of honey. They sat quietly with Crowley’s head tucked into his shoulder and his nimble fingers tracing the buttons on his waistcoat. Aziraphale felt warm and loose in the hazy comfort of the evening. When Aziraphale finished with his tea, Crowley snapped his fingers and sent the empty cup to the kitchen sink. He stood in one fluid motion and offered his hand down to Aziraphale. 

Crowley had turned down the bed and laid out the set of tartan pajamas he had gotten Aziraphale for Christmas a few years ago. Their bedroom was a comforting mix of their scents, old paper and spring earth. Crowley hung up Aziraphale’s clothes as they were discarded. They settled into bed, Crowley on the left-hand side and Aziraphale on the right, and Crowley snapped his fingers again to plunge the room into darkness. 

Crowley turned on his side so Aziraphale could curl up behind him and wrap him up in his arms. Aziraphale placed a soft kiss just behind Crowley’s ear and he shuddered at the contact.

“Just close your eyes, angel, and let your thoughts drift. You’ll be asleep in no time,” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale hummed in response and pressed closer. He could hear the cicadas out in their garden and Crowley’s deep, slow breaths. 

Aziraphale felt like he might be on the cusp of sleep when Crowley shifted. It was a small movement, just a slight press of his hips back into Aziraphale’s, but Aziraphale opened his eyes. Aziraphale smiled when another, more firm press of his hips came. 

“Darling, I thought we were meant to be sleeping?” Aziraphale whispered into his ear. 

“What’s stopping you?” Crowley rolled his hips again and Aziraphale’s cock twitched. Aziraphale skimmed a hand down to grasp that slim waist and pressed his firming erection against Crowley. He heard the demon’s breath hitch so he repeated the motion. He slipped a hand beneath Crowley’s waistband, partly to see what Effort Crowley had decided on this time and partly to see how worked up his poor demon was, and his fingers traced over soft folds already slick with want. 

“Please,” Crowley gasped. Who was Aziraphale to deny his lover? He circled Crowley’s clit as he nipped at his neck. Crowley whimpered and Aziraphale shushed him as he reached lower to dip a fingertip into his entrance. Crowley shuddered and bucked his hips.

“Oh, my dear,” Aziraphale breathed. His cock strained against his trousers and he bit down gently where Crowley’s shoulder met his neck. Crowley reached back and yanked at the ties of Aziraphale’s pajama bottoms. Catching his drift, Aziraphale removed his hand to pull his bottoms down while Crowley made quick work of his own. He grasped himself in hand and teased his head at Crowley’s entrance. Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s free hand and wrapped his arm firmly across his chest. 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, he pressed in until he was buried in Crowley to the hilt. They held still for a moment, breathing heavily as Crowley trembled against him. Aziraphale began to move slowly, doing little more than rocking gently into Crowley. It wasn’t long until Crowley began to beg.

“Aziraphale, please,” he gasped, “I need...I need…” 

“Anything, my love,” Aziraphale promised. He gripped Crowley’s hip as he snapped his own hips forward. Crowley cried out as Aziraphale set a new pace, hard and fast. “Touch yourself,” Aziraphale all but pleaded. Crowley hastened to comply. 

Crowley came with a broken sob, Aziraphale’s name falling from his lips like a frantic prayer. Aziraphale followed not long after, his mouth pressed to Crowley’s shoulder to stifle a shout. He released his grip on Crowley’s waist and ran a soothing hand down his side before snapping his fingers to vanish the mess. 

Crowley turned over and draped himself across Aziraphale’s chest, every bit as boneless as the serpent he was. Aziraphale tipped his chin up to claim a kiss, sweet and slow. He settled the blankets around them and wrapped his arms around Crowley. 

“I do believe I’m ready to sleep now,” Aziraphale said, one hand lazily tracing Crowley’s spine. Crowley chuckled and snuggled closer. 

“Goodnight, angel.”

“Goodnight, love.”


End file.
